


Her Highest Goal

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Once Madness 2.0 [15]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: onceuponaland, Female Protagonist, Gen, POV Female Character, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3984997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life isn't easy for a woman who can't love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Highest Goal

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 20 May 2015  
> Word Count: 71  
> Written for: [](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/)**onceuponaland** 's Round 11 Once Madness challenge  
> Series: Once Madness 2.0  
> Summary: Life isn't easy for a woman who can't love.  
> Spoilers: Just consider everything we know about Cruella fair game.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I'm actually quite disappointed in the treatment Cruella got on the show. She started out so fascinating and then her backstory just trashed all of that by making her a common, garden variety sociopath. There was nothing of value any longer in her, so I'm not surprised her story ended as it did.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: None, so all mistakes are mine.

Life isn't easy  
For a woman who can't love.  
She loves her possessions,  
That much is blatantly true.  
But to love another? No.

Love is not for her.  
It is the folly of fools.  
Cruella's no fool.  
She can manipulate though,  
And not always through magic.

But she loves one thing:  
Power. It's her highest goal,  
Her only true love.  
No, that's not precisely right,  
But that's a tale for later.


End file.
